


Trouble in Pairs

by Mado



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mado/pseuds/Mado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they move again it’s predatory; slow and easily too graceful in near unison...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Pairs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[Authorized Translation]Trouble in Pairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842693) by [cat_pure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure)



Nathan doesn’t really stop to wonder how Wade managed to convince Taskmaster to do this, and neither of them really bother to explain as they back him up into the bed room before he can even fully step into the door. 

Both mercs are disheveled; Wade in a white tee and boxers, Tony barefoot and in jeans that ride low enough on his hips that Nate can tell he’s probably not wearing anything beneath them. He keeps his mask though, or at least the dark under cowl, though it’s rolled up past the sharp bridge nose and Nate can see that his mouth is bruised. 

He starts to ask if he could at least take off his shoes, but his knees hit the back of the wide bed and he’s forced to sit. Wade’s hands are warm and rough as they worm up under his shirt, blunt nails raking along the TO mesh, making a dull scraping sound before he latches his mouth under his jaw, grazing teeth and sucking against the skin. 

Cable can’t help but let out an unsteady breath, nearly startling when the bed beside him sinks with Tony’s weight, calloused fingertips feather light against his stomach and the yellow glow of those eyes narrow curiously as thumbs trace along the meeting of smooth metal and flesh. It’s only a moment of hesitation, then Nate is lifting his hips to allow for the tug that soon leaves him with out his pants, or… with even quicker work, with out his boxers.

“Did I miss something?” The words come out in a gasp when Wade bites down into the crook of his neck, and he leans back with a grin, eyes too bright with amusement and wicked promise and Nate can almost feel the anticipation rolling off him. 

When they move again it’s predatory; slow and easily too graceful in near unison, and it makes the Nate’s pulse jump as Tony’s breath ghosts over his hip, Wade’s lips parting against the juncture between his stomach and thigh. He realizes he’s hard only when a hand slips up between his thighs to cradle his balls, a groan lost in his throat. 

Wade is the first to lean in, tongue flattening against swollen hot flesh and he licks up to the thick curved head, already familiar with the texture and flavor, and he savors it like a treat. Tony is a bit more apprehensive; not quite as eager as Deadpool but his expression doesn’t betray any disinterest. Finally he leans in, tongue cooler than Wade’s and the contrast makes Nate shiver, soft and damp as it sweeps up along the thick vein, lips grazing and both merc’s bump noses, their eyes meeting in a glare.

Nate wants to think it’s strange that Wade hasn’t spoken a word, at the same time he can’t bring himself to protest, though the silence makes Wade seem more dangerous, in fact as a pair they’re frightening like this, like wolves on a hunt… both working together and simultaneously sizing one another up. 

It’s easier to just close his eyes, sharp breaths from his nose the only sound besides the soft rumbling hum from Wade. Their combined efforts are making him dizzy; Wade’s mouth sloppy-rough and eager, Tony’s is lazy, moving with practiced ease and pressure. They’re both tireless and Nate can feel the heat coiling in pit of his stomach already, hips jerking up ever so slightly until hands move to hold him down. Teeth graze over the head and he jerks again, swallowing back a sound, arms dropping so he can tangle his fingers into the bed’s comforter. 

It’s suddenly cold and he cracks his eyes open, sweat already beading on his forehead. Wade is watching him with an almost smug expression as he rises to his feet and the dim lighting is just right that it washes out most of the imperfections that mar his skin, leaving deep shadows that accent lean muscle. He is awful and disturbingly beautiful like all things of imperfection, Nate never found him ugly, the word had never even crossed his mind. 

“Do I get an explanation now?” 

Wade starts to open his mouth but Tony is beside him, shaking his head and resting a finger against his lips, his own smile is smug too, but for different reasons and it widens as Wade turns to glare at him, even as Tony reaches to catch the bottom of Wade’s t shirt, tugging it up and over his head to toss aside. Nate can’t explain the strange flutter in his stomach to watch another person touch Wade, he thinks it should be jealousy but it isn’t, it’s more akin to pride—like sharing something special that only a rare person can appreciate. 

They’re rough with eachother, Wade’s fingers digging into Tony’s arms as he kisses him, teeth clashing and breath hissed, bodies pressed close, pushing but neither giving the other an inch and they’re both quite obviously hard. Watching only makes Nate’s cock twitch, damp and ignored against his belly and he must have made a sound because both of their eyes are on him again, Wade licking the blood from his bottom lip as he slips out of his boxers. His weight is comfortable as he settles in Nate’s lap, bracing hands against his chest, fingers splaying. Tony moves behind him, knees supporting his own weight on either side of Nate’s thighs, face pressing into Wade’s shoulder

What ever he does next has Wade eyes fluttering closed, a low sound caught in his throat as his body moves forward, almost up on all fours so he’s nearly nose to nose with Nate, taking advantage of it by capturing his mouth, moaning into it and Nate can only imagine what talented fingers are doing to warrant such a response, causing the merc to rock his hips and spread his thighs, then bite back a small cry of surprise. 

The fingers that wrap around Nate’s cock are slick-wet and warm, and soon after Wade’s body is almost too hot, perfectly tight and so easy to just push up into, which he does in one smooth roll of hips, hilting with a grunt, enjoying the way Wade hums his pleasure into his mouth.

Nate leans back again as Wade sits up, moving easily on top of him, rocking back with each roll of Nate’s hip upward and the friction is perfect. Wade’s expression relaxed, lips parted and eyes closed.

“You okay back there, Tony?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

Nate almost jumps as Wade’s eyes snap open. “Ha! I win.” 

“Whatever! ‘Mmhmm’ doesn’t count as talking, you just forfeited!”

“I bet it’s in the dictionary, I bet you can use it in scrabble! You probably would too, a cheater like you.” 

“Coming from the guy who tried to use ‘bamfed’” 

“Bamfed is totally a word!” 

“It is not.”

“You just said it, didn’t you?”

Nate clears his throat, not sure he can manage any sort of real annoyance, not while hilted in Deadpool anyway. He’s used to the Merc arguing during sex anyway… though usually it’s just with himself.

Wade’s attention turns and he rises up again, chest resting against Nate’s own, nudging his nose against the sharp jut of his collar bone. “Means I can talk now though, so nah nah!” Chest rumbling, smiling against his skin.

“Yeah, well, what makes you think I’ll keep my half of the deal?” But Tony doesn’t leave, just shifts closer, and Nate can see the muscles in his shoulder flex from over the curve of Wade’s back. 

It takes him a moment too long to realize what was happening, and he can only groan as Wade’s teeth clamp against metal and Tony’s cock slides slick and hard against his own, buried deep and god it was tight like that.

“Fuuuck nng.” Wade is trembling, moaning and Nate can feel the other man’s trapped erection buck impatiently between them. Tony wastes no time in moving, the angle he’s at making it easier for him to thrust, though it’s slow, deep, and Nate can only groan, catching Wade’s hips with large hands, leading him to move again, to rock down onto him even as Tony angles up.

“Are you alright?” Nate’s voice deeper, raw behind a stifled groan and Wade is bowing his spine, making soft, wounded sounds that shouldn’t really excite him as much as they do. 

“Yesss… Shit Nate this is nngh… good… god, cept I think walking is out of the question for awhile-”

Tony’s stamina is actually impressive considering he doesn’t share the same super human traits as they do, though Cable can hear him panting softly between Wade’s unabashed moans, his hands trailing over   
Wade’s marred skin, one smoothing down between his shoulder blades, the other slipping between sweaty bodies to close around Wade’s cock and Wade shifts to allow him the room to move, the near pained expression on his face easing to something more wanton. 

None of them speak for awhile; it’s all harsh breath and desperate groans, skin again skin against metal and the occasional growl turned gasp. Nate comes first because he isn’t aware it’s a contest, arching against the bed and Wade’s weight on top of him, bright light behind his eye lids. He shifts to pull out, grunting as Wade is suddenly shoved harder into his chest with the force of Tony’s thrusts, and it only a minute or two more before he’s shuddering too, head bowed and eyes closed, Wade squirming beneath him, biting his lip because he’s close too, desperately so. A few more jerks of Tony’s fist and there’s heat spilling against Nate’s belly, both Merc’s finally collapsing and everything’s sort of sticky damp with sweat and cum.

Another minute before Wade manages to crawl up Nate’s body, bumping their noses together and grinning. “Welcome home by the way.”


End file.
